Heretofore devices of this general type, while necessary, have been usually equipped for a brush having a long handle and as small a container as possible because of its use and appearance. As the device has been necessarily portable it is usually placed on the floor of the bathroom adjacent its source of most frequent use which has proven unsuitable, unsafe and unsightly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,650 is directed to a wall mounted brush holder similar to the present invention of which this invention is an improvement.